My Mafia Master!
by SiMpLiCiTyAnGeL
Summary: Basically, its about a girl from a mafia family who took in a boy who was hounded by gansters as her bodyguard. And as the series goes, there's romance along the way. Geh, i really suck a summaries but hope you'll read and like it! :)
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected encounter

**Chapter 1 : An unexpected encounter**

"AHHH! I'm late! So late!" Kanazaki Mori desu~, 16 years old, currently studying in Ohgaku Gakuen.

Mori rushed out of the house, trying to wear her socks as she came out…. "Oujou-sama! Hold on, wait for us!" Ignoring those words, Mori continued running until she saw her school. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into small alley, another hand covering her mouth. "Who is it? A kidnapper?" Mori thought to herself as she tried to struggle out of the mysterious stranger's grip.

"Shhh…and stop moving, I won't hurt you or anything, just shut it." The voice was hoarse but it was definitely a boy's voice. To be told by someone to "shut it" didn't go too well with Mori. She stomped the stranger's foot and jabbed him in the stomach. "What? Cause I'm a girl gives you the right to boss me around?" shouted a very irritated Mori. The boy held onto his foot and clutched his stomach, howling in pain… Just then a voice said, "Found you, boy." Suddenly, Mori and the boy were surrounded by a gang of yakuza who apparently carried weapons. "Kiro-daka gang? What are they doing here? This isn't their territory…" Mori mumbled to herself…

"SHIT… Stand behind me, I'll protect you." The boy moved in front of Mori, his shadow covering her, as if he really meant to shield her with his whole body. They were out of the alley and Mori was finally able to look at the boy clearly. His eyes looked weary and tired; his clothes were torn and battered. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in days and was covered in so many bruises that he could barely stand. The group started to charge forward and Mori ran forward and gave a hard kick in the face to the man at the front of the group. She spun around and punched the two men approaching her from behind. With a few more kicks and punches, the group was scattered on the ground, crying out in pain.

The boy stared at her in awe and could not comprehend what had just happened. "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight you know…. And I hate hiding behind someone…." She said to him with a smile on her face. "Hey, you're hurt; let me bandage your wounds." She reached into her school bag and started rummaging for bandages. "It's ok, I'm fine. Thanks for your help, but I should go." The boy started walking away, but Mori forcefully sat him down and started bandaging his wounds.

"OUJOU-SAMA!" A group of men ran as they called, panting as they reached to a halt. Mori turned and looked, "You're slow….as always. Anyway, round these guys up. Apparently, they've been messing with our territory; see what the old man has to say about it. Also, bring this guy home and get him healed up." "Who are you?..." asked one of the beaten up guys. With a smirk, Mori replied, "Daughter of the Great Demon Yakuza, Kuuya-sama, of the Kanazaki Clan, Kanazaki Mori."

However, her smirk quickly faded away as she remembered she was late for school! "Crap! I'm such an idiot! You guys take care of things here, I'm off!" Mori shouted in frustration. With that, Mori grabbed her stuff and ran for school.

~THE END~


	2. Chapter 2: A new job?

**Chapter 2: A new job?**

"Dad! I'm home!" Mori shouted as she entered the house. "Mori-chan…" Mori's dad was sobbing as he spoke. "To think that my kawaii Mori-chan has a boyfriend which I don't know and even brought him back home!" Mori's dad mumbled to himself as he cried and kept blowing his nose with tissues…

"What the heck are you talking about?" Mori looked at her dad with an irritated face. "Don't try to lie to me. I know what happened…..you don't have to say anything….it's my fault, I'M SUCH A BAD FATHER!" Mori's dad started crying again and hugging Mori at the same time. "Get off me and listen to me!" As Mori said that, she kicked her dad off her. "~Mori-chan~ " And her dad went flying into the wall.

"Now, where is he?" asked Mori as she scanned her house. The Kanazaki family had a big house. Since it was a yakuza family, it was obvious. The living room was a wide hall and two spiral staircases at each end. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling and glass windows were placed at every corner. It really looked like a grand hall. On the second floor, there were many rooms for the yakuza men to sleep in. (toilets too, haha!) Strangely enough, the third floor had rooms filled with weapons; guns, knives, bats, clubs, spears, swords…etc. But the weird thing is; it also had rooms where guests stayed. The fourth floor had only two rooms. For the yakuza leader and his daughter. Basically, Mori and her dad. The house also had a roof, with a small staircase leading up to it.

"Oujou-sama, the boy you found earlier, he's on the third floor." said one of the yakuza men. Mori dropped her school bag, and headed for the third floor. She pushed one of the room doors and it opened with a creak. "Hey, you alright?" She pulled the blankets and saw….. no one. "Who…are you talking to?" asked the boy standing at the entrance of the room door. As he said those words, Mori could hear a slight giggle in them. Her face turned bright red and she answered, "Ahahaha…..no one…"

"Anyway, you shouldn't be moving, sit down." Mori quickly changed the subject and pulled the boy down on the bed. "So, who are you? Why was the Kiro-daka gang after you? How did you end up near my school?" Mori bombarded him with questions. The boy let out a tired sigh before answering her questions. "My name is Takashi Ryuu. My mum died when I was young, so it was just me, my dad and my younger sister. But my dad was a gambler and one day, he just suddenly left. So, those guys came after me and my sister. I didn't know how long we kept running, but when those guys caught up to us, we were too tired to fight back and….. I got separated from my sister. So, I went back to those guys to look for my sister but in the end, there were too many of them, I couldn't fight them all, so I ran and ended up where you found me."

"I see…." Mori's dad was leaning against the room door. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. My kawaii Mori!" said Mori's dad as he attempted to kiss her. "What the heck is your problem, OLD MAN?" shouted yet again, an annoyed and disgusted Mori. "My daughter hates me….and calls me old…." mumbled Mori's dad….again… "Ughh…." Mori said as she smacked her face. "Anyway, so now you need a job to pay off your debts, am I right?" asked Mori's dad. "Dad?" Mori looked at him, puzzled. "How about I hire you as Mori's official bodyguard?" Mori's dad winked at Ryuu. "HUH?" shouted Mori and Ryuu, in harmony.

~THE END~


End file.
